


Trains and Black Bags

by Magazineyu (Magin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Other, Trains, black bags, dystopia perhaps, first time writing horror, horror ish?, mysteriousness, original characters and whatnot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magin/pseuds/Magazineyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot: Blake has tried to get away from his job of carrying the black bags to the back room, but he never could escape it. He has always wondered, like many others, just what is inside of these heavy bags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains and Black Bags

**Author's Note:**

> First time really writing any kind of horroresque story. Enjoy!

That noise is always not far from the little area that is kept for thought processing and any strange notions which could happen at night. Blake is sitting in this small area with his long skinny legs tucked up under his chin. The small round eyes are shut closed tightly as the little bit of light is left in through the crack of the wooden door. Thoughts swarm though his head but before anything could really be done about them Blake hears the words, another and help.

 

Blake rises to his just about average height for his twenty five year old self and makes his way out into the dingy hallway. The smell of burnt fabric and the sound of a sheet being tugged across the long walkway is behind him.

 

The once dark hallway is now alight with soft orange inorganic light as he steps closer to the front of apartment complex. It is currently being used by many people in this operation as a main site and not so much for the intended reason of sheltering people…in a sense.

 

Blake’s light grey eyes reach the front room, it’s mostly undecorated and missing all traces of furniture as is most of the complex. He looks over at one of the newer guys who is looking over at him with an expected look. Blake quickly frowns as he knows he will be doing the dirty work tonight.

 

He steps closer to the smaller male with light red hair and a scowl on his face and he moves past him to the outside. The outside is just as dark as the hallway but under the little light from the front room he can see it. The large misshaped bag with golden yellow tape securing the ends and down the middle of the bag. The bag is made of plastic as the light easily casts nice shades onto it.

 

Blake bends down and breathes in as he squats down picking up the bag correctly not to injure his back. Who knew how much one from the other would weigh. They all varied in weight, size, and shape. He straightened his legs and huffed out a breath. This bag wasn’t one of the lightest ones he’s carried that’s for sure.

 

Blake shakes his head and his obnoxious black bangs move away from his eyes and he can properly see. The cold wind blows and pushes Blake towards the complex, not that he was far from the front door, and he makes his way up to the front room. The younger man just looks at him and closes the door making his way back to his position at the lone chair in the corner of the bare room.

 

The dark headed male with the large black bag breathes in as he prepares himself for carrying the bag correctly down the hallway and into the sorting room.

 

Blake knows how one is supposed to handle the bags and he does so with great care. Unlike most of the men here who work with this operation as they slide and bang the bags around the door frame corners basically not giving a damn, Blake makes sure to take good care of these things. No matter how heavy they are, unless they’re just too heavy for Blake to even get off of the front sidewalk.

 

This weight of course never goes away; it’s always with Blake as he walks down the hallway. He just breathes through it and preservers like he does all of the nights he assigned to this job. The old wood creaks lightly under the extra girth from the skinny male as he carries the bag down the hallway. Many of the other males who have taken a temporary break or are on their night off and don’t have anywhere better to go just look at Blake like he’s crazy or just murmur about his stupidity. Most of the veterans of this operation don’t pay any attention to Blake and his strange yet refreshing manner as they are fully aware of his ways.

 

Blake himself could be considered a veteran if you didn’t count the few times he quit this operation in search of better jobs. Ones that felt right to him or at least were an ease to his conscious. He lasted a few jobs for a few months but they ended up calling him in less saying he wasn’t suited for the job. Either that or they would give him few hours and expect him to somehow pay his apartment bills. That would always confuse Blake so he tried to push it away from his normal train of thought.

 

Speaking of trains, there was a few loud whistles and clangs and clacks of a large train that went by every night from the apartment complex. It would always be early in the morning and always wake Blake up even if he was just getting his sleep from his night shift. He wanted to find out more about that train and where it was headed and what cargo it held in those large black metal crates. He wanted to go where that train was always headed.

 

Being dragged back into reality as Blake passed the dipped down portion of the wood, which marked his room, his light eyes scanned around him to make sure he wasn’t going to trip over the random trash that was sometimes left in the hallway by the younger guys who knew no better.

 

After being sure the hallways still clear and he was still only halfway down, he continued to ponder. His mind raced with random thoughts which he knew he had to keep to himself here. Most people get made fun of if they talked about anything other than work, money, and women around here. Blake wasn’t that kind of guy to worry about what others thought of him, but he’d rather not get into it with any of the more muscular guys who could lift twice as much as him.

 

Blake’s long legs carried him down the dark hallway that seemed to stretch as far as the imagination can with the provocation of just one word. The time was of utmost importance here and clock was tick tocking.

 

Hurry on now, you have your own world to catch and more thoughts to be thought up later, Blake thought to himself as he started to speed walk down the expansive walkway.

 

Finally at last, Blake had reached the moment of truth. The time where he needed to truly be when it came to his current job for this shift. Taking the heavy bag and putting it onto the ever running conveyor belt.

 

This room was nothing but a large expanded version of a living room minus all furnishings as is the rest of the complex. Five large rusty conveyor belts moving as men at the end of them have two different larger black bags besides them. The conveyor workers all wear the regular street clothes as the rest of the males here.

 

Blake knows the system and he knows that by weight is where the plastic black bags are placed. The contents start to shift as if they may not all be intact as he starts to lose his momentum from earlier. He moves his tennis-shoed feet over to the very middle conveyor and, as gently as possible, lays the bag down.

 

With this he waves slightly to his only “friend”, if he could call him that, in the whole complex. He is at the end of the last conveyor meant for the lightest of the bags. Blake’s friend named Jue has short curly black hair and dark brown eyes. He is smaller than most of the workers here but he makes up for it with his large smile and extreme friendliness.

 

Blake wraps his hands in the pockets of his green hoodie and makes his way back to his room. He continues to think of what the rest of his night will be like and how many more bags will come this evening. He gets paid tomorrow so that will allow for him to continue to save it in his secret hiding place.

 

The dark haired male makes it to the dip in the hallway after more thinking and goes into his small little room. He has a small mattress which he lays down on and tries to close his eyes. Tonight has just begun and already he’s tired. So tired that he could just curl up and not wake up and lift those bags anymore. At least tomorrow night he’ll be on a different job position since everyone switches.

 

Blake looks forward to his money he’ll be getting tomorrow. He has been saving it up from the time he started back at the job again a year ago. He hopes to make enough to get out of the dark hole of this place and out on his own. Maybe he could get Jue to room with him and they could go into a more suitable living place with less people and less work.

 

The light eyes close slowly as the thoughts start to finally settle down a bit as the tired body tosses over to a side with less rusty springs sticking out of the mattress. The smell of must and mold fills Blake’s nose as he tries to remember how old this apartment complex is and just how the hell it’s still here after everything the world has been through. What, with the great bombs exploding and the lack of resources he still surprised they’re all still here.

 

Sometimes Blake often wonders what is inside of the heavy large bags, people have wondered from the beginning of the opening of this operation. No one here has opened a bag to see what was inside. No one knows for sure and if there ever have been guys who have found out, they aren’t seen from ever again. Most guys think its furniture or large scraps of housing after the explosions. Just remnants of what it used to be like.

 

Past events don’t need to be revisited right now however so we’ll leave that for another time.

 

*        *        *        *

 

Blake’s eyes dart open as he hears the shouts from the end of the hallway. It isn’t the regular angry shouts so something must be up.

 

 Blake readies himself as he starts walking down the hallway toward the noises which are at the end of where he last saw Jue. In the conveyor belt room where are all of the bags go for weight processing. Right now he just needs to make sure his friend isn’t in danger of losing his job so he starts to speed walk past some of the others who seem to have just woken up from the shouts as well.

 

His ears get more accustom to difference between the murmurs and the shouts as he gets nearer to the room. The shouts…are of horror or disgust. The blood starts to run into Blake’s ears as he feels himself hurrying. Did someone get injured by machinery in there? It has happened before. He hopes everyone is alright, that it doesn’t slow the production down. If it did they would all be in trouble.

 

He makes his way into the conveyor belt room and most of the lights are now shut off. It is completely dark and he can only hear footsteps going everywhere which way, bouncing off the walls. Shouts and curses filling the extra room to where Blake cannot process his thoughts at all. Blake becomes mindless as he moves further and further into the room. He jumps down the small platform until he jogs down to Jue which is just a small silhouette at this point.

 

Jue is against the wall hugging himself and whispering. As Blake gets closer he makes out a few of the words, mostly just how, I never knew, and fuck are the most repeated. Jue doesn’t seem to notice Blake as he tries to talk to his friend to calm him down. He sees that he is covered in sweat and he soon sees two workers make their way with a blanket and a cup of something of the the smell of coffee. Blake gets shoved away as one of the males tell him to move and he moves away as they take care of his friend. Now Blake just wants to know what has happened and just what made Jue lose his smile and friendly demeanor.

 

Blake gets around the a few of the others as they say they can’t repeat what happened and most of them get escorted out of the room soon after. Blake finds a hand on his shoulder which is firm and demanding. A gruff voice above him tells him to leave the area, but as he is about to be pushed away Jue runs up to him escaping the two workers with the blanket still on his shoulders.

 

“Man…there was….a fucking body in that bag! What the fuck is going on?!”

 

It’s the last words Blake would hear ever again as he would feel the sudden impact of something hard against his temple. A loud ringing and the sound of the train whistle going past as he sees the blurry outline of the sun just starting to rise from a bleak window.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? x'D If you enjoyed it leave a comment, kudo, bookmark, anything to let me know!


End file.
